L'Entremetteuse
by Seah.H
Summary: N'avez-vous jamais voulus apparaître comme par magie dans le manga pour faire bouger le choses ? N'avez-vous jamais crié après un personnage parce que ses relations sentimentales n'avancent pas ? Et bien , c'est ce qui arrive à Marine , une jeune fan de Naruto qui agacée que les couples ne se forment pas , souhaite être dans leur monde pour les secouer un peu...
1. Bienvenus à Konoha !

L'entremetteuse

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenus à Konoha !

Dans la pénombre de la nuit, à la lueur des étoiles, seule une petite lumière chaleureuse était encore allumée en cette heure tardive. Marine poussa un long soupir. Elle venait de terminer le dernier tome de son manga favori et rien de ce qu'elle attendait ne s'y était passé. Elle était un fan incontestable de ''Naruto'' et avait en sa Possession des dizaines de ces volumes. Elle adorait ces personnages, l'action, le suspens, les combats et l'amitié qui constituaient l'histoire. Mais, « Bordel de m***e de f**k de chiotte ! Quand seront-ils enfin casés ? Ils sont où les bisous tout mignons ? Les câlins ? Ça n'avance pas. P***in, je ne sais pas moi, faites quelque chose ! Allez Shika bouge-toi un peu et rattrape Temarie … Dis-lui que tu l'aimes … Et toi Neji, demande à Tenten de réchauffer ton petit cœur glacé … Je suis sûre qu'elle ne dirait pas non. » Pensa-t-elle. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux bruns en un chignon. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le miroir et regarda ses grands yeux chocolat. « J'aurais d'énormes cernes demain » pesta-t-elle. Prenant la vingtaine de Fan-fictions qu'elle avait imprimée l'après-midi même – parce qu'elle les avait adorés-, elle les plia et les glissa sous la couverture de son dernier tome. Comme ça, aucun risque pour que sa petite sœur ne les lui déchire. Elle s'emmitoufla entre ses draps et éteignit sa lampe de chevet avec la ferme intention de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. La main sur son manga, elle pensa une dernière fois : « Si seulement je pouvais être à Konoha ! Je pourrais un peu secouer ces ninjas … Et puis, je pourrai les rencontre et leur parler … ». Elle ne put continuer sa réflexion car à peine eut-elle fermé les yeux, qu'elle fut prise par de violents vertiges. Un frisson lui parcourus l'échine, tandis qu'elle sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience …

Le noir complet … Marine était submergée par l'obscurité. Elle se trouvait partout et nulle part à la fois … Mais elle n'avait pas peur … Soudain, une voix lui parvînt. Ou plutôt, un murmure lointain qui se faisait de plus en plus pressant et dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens. Un scintillement brillait au loin, se rapprochant progressivement. Au plus il s'approchait, au plus la voix se faisait entendre fortement : « fille … eune fille … Jeune Fille !? ». Elle ne lui était pas étrangère. Comme pour mettre fin à ses ténèbres, le petit scintillement laissa place à une aveuglante lumière.

Marine ouvrit brusquement ses paupières. Ce qu'elle vit alors la laissa bouche-bée. Devant elle se tenait un jeune blond, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux d'un bleu peu commun, un sourire quelque peu … idiot sur le visage. Il portait une étrange tenue orange et avait une ''moustache'' de renard. Aucun doute possible. Naruto Uzumaki était bien présent, en chair et en os. Que se passait-il ? Comment Naruto a-t-il fait pour se trouver là ? … Ha, non … Rectification...Comment ELLE avait fait pour se trouver là ? En tournant la tête, elle venait de croiser le regard intense de Sai. En regardant mieux, elle aperçût tous les Shinobi qu'elle avait rêvé de rencontrer un jour. Bien sûr, elle savait que cela lui était impossible. Alors pourquoi les voyait-elle? La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, était de s'être évanouie juste avant de s'endormir. De toutes manières , il s'agissait obligatoirement d'un songe ou d'une illusion. Tentant une dernière action pour se réveiller face à ce qui lui semblait être ''sa folle imagination'', elle décida de …

_-Aiieuh !_ … se pincer

_-Heu, t'es sur que tu te sens bien ?_

C'était la voix qu'elle avait entendue : il s'agissait de Sai. Voilà pourquoi celle-ci lui avait paru si familière.

_-Non mais je rêve !? Bien entendus que je rêve !? Ben oui, ce n'est qu'un rêve ! __Un simple rêv..._

Elle fut alors coupée dans son élant de panique.

-_Et non ! Tu ne rêves pas ! Hé hé hé … Au fait, t'es qui ? Comment t'es apparue ? T'as quel âge ? Pourquoi je t'ai jamais vue ? Et Pourquoi … SBAM … Aieuh, ça fait mal Sakura-chan !_

Naruto -parce que c'était bien lui- venait de se prendre un énorme poing spécial-Sakura ! Cela lui avait valu une merveilleuse bosse sur le haut du crâne.

-_Mais laisse la un peu respirer crétin ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est complètement débouss..._

Quand même, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser , pour une simple illusion cela me paraît bien réel !

_-WOUAH ! Je me fous de savoir si c'est un rêve ou non ! Je me trouve dans le bureau de l'Okage en compagnie de Naruto , Sakura , Sasuke , Sai , Shikamaru , Ino , Tenten , Neji … C'est juste énorme !?_

Marine avait dit cela avec tout plein d'étoiles dans les yeux.

- _Comment nous connais-tu ?_

Sasuke avait prononcé cette phrase froidement, sur la défensive. Mais en aucun cas Marine en avait été blessée. Elle connaissait son caractère et sa difficulté à accorder sa confiance. Jusqu'ici assise au milieu de la grande pièce, elle se leva doucement pour affronter le regard glacial de Sasuke et Neji, celui endormi de Shikamaru et ceux ahuris de tous les autres. Parcourant la salle de ses tendres yeux, elle fut attirée par un objet gisant à ses pieds. Toujours aussi lentement, elle le ramassa et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

_-Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterris ici. Je ne sais même pas si tout est réel. Ce dont je me souviens, c'est que j'allais m'endormir dans mon lit lorsque je me suis évanouie. Je me suis ensuite réveillée ici. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne suis pas de votre monde. Dans le mien, il existe des gens qui dessinent ce que l'on appelle des ''Mangas''. Et Masashi Kishimoto a dessiné une histoire. L'histoire des Ninjas de Konoha. Le héros, c'est toi Naruto._

Elle s'était tournée vers lui en faisant une pause. Voyant que la majorité d'entre eux ne la croyait pas, elle poursuivit avec un énorme sourire.

-_Je suis particulièrement fan de ce manga. Voilà pourquoi je vous connais tous …Tenez._

Elle leur tendait l'objet tantôt ramassé. Il s'agissait en effet du tome sur lequel elle s'était acharnée la veille. En couverture, tous les Ninjas connus se tenaient le sourire aux lèvres. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Beaucoup étaient surpris, d'autre béats et d'autre -comme Sai- étaient dubitatifs.

_-Et tu as vraiment crus que tu pouvais nous faire ''avaler'' ça ?_

Sai la toisait, attendant une réponse. Un échange de regards des plus glacials se fit. Marine se décida :

_-Et bien alors, monsieur-je-sais-tout, comment aurais-je pu connaître vos prénoms ?_

_-Et qui nous dis que tu n'es pas une quelconque espionne ?_

La tension était à présent palpable.

_-Bon, je vois que je suis obligée de passer par là. Je ne comptais pas révéler vos secret devant tout le monde mais bon …_

_-Tu bluff !_

A nouveau, un silence de plomb s'installa. Elle se retourna vers les autres shinobis.

_-Ne m'en voulais pas … On commence par ...Euh … Shikamaru : Macho , intelligent mais flemmard . Dommage d'avoir 200 de QI ! Bref, Neji : Un géni mais un vrai glaçon. Sakura : Magnifique Médecin-nin. Mais un peu brutal … Hein Naruto ! Sasuke : Froid mais pas avec tout le monde si vous voyez ce que je veux dire … Sai :..._

_-Stop … On a compris._

Affichant un sourire victorieux, Marine poursuivit :

_-J'ai préférée faire un rapide portrait plutôt que de dévoiler vos secret … C'est quand même moins indiscret. Et je ne pense pas qu'un espion sache ce genre de choses …_

Au fur et à mesure de ses déclarations, les chuchotements d'abord discrets laissèrent place à un immense brouhaha. Notre petite héroïne, elle, fixait froidement Sai qui lui répondait avec noirceur. Soudain, élevant la voix, l'Hokage jusqu'ici silencieuse déclara :

-_Taisez-vous._

Sa voix résonnée à travers le bureau. Instantanément, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. Tsunade regarda la nouvelle arrivante. Elle lisait dans ses yeux une véritable sincérité. Cette petite était bel et bien perdue. Le grand Hokage s'était toujours fiait à son instinct. Et il lui dictait de lui faire confiance.

_-Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire … Bienvenus à Konoha ! Il faudra bien entendus que nous ayons un petit entretien avant d'officialiser cela … Vois-tu, je ne veux prendre aucun risque._

Marine n'y croyait pas. Elle venait de se faire accepter … Bien sûr, elle était consciente qu'être acceptée et parvenir à s'intégrer étaient deux choses différentes. Mais elle avait foi. Elle savait qu'elle y parviendrait. Sans plus de cérémonies, Naruto lui sauta dessus.

_-Bienvenus … Heu … Tu t'appelles comment, au fait ?_

_-Je m'appelle Marine_, lui dit-elle rayonnante.

-_Heu … Mey-chan, c'est bien ?_

_-Hey ! Elle vient de te dire que ce n'était pas son nom, lui répondit Sakura._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas. Mey est très bien. Je sais que ce n'est pas pratique à prononcer pour vous, Marine._

Sans suivit, les félicitations et l'accueil du reste des shinobis. Bon, et les signes de têtes de Neji et Sasuke. Faut pas non plus demander aux deux glaçons de me sauter dessus à la façon de Naruto, se dit la fraichement renommée Mey.

_-Attendez, vous n'êtes tout de même pas sérieuse. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Hokage-sama, en admettant qu'elle vienne effectivement d'un autre monde, cette fille …_ (Sai venait de pointer du doigt notre brunette) … _N'est pas de Konoha !_

_-Serais-tu entrain de contredire l'avis d'un Hokage, Sai ? Mey n'est apparemment pas de Konoha, en effet. Mais nous n'avons pas pour règle de toujours aider autrui ? Et même si cette raison ne te convenais pas, je décide qu'elle sera ici chez elle et ce pendant toute la durée de son séjour ! Ma décision est irrévocable. Et maintenant, m'ayant tous donnés vos rapports de missions -vu que c'était la raison de votre présence- vous pouvez tous disposer._

S'apprêtant tous à sortir, Tsunade ajouta :

-_Tenten, je te confie Mey._

_-Bien Hokage-sama !_

Tenten s'approcha chaleureusement de Mey. Ce qui eut le don de détendre cette dernière. Elles allaient elle aussi sortir lorsque Sai les dépassa en bougonnant des mots inintelligibles. Franchissant la porte, il entendit :

_-Mey et Sai, demain dans mon bureau à 11 heures précise. Nous tenterons de comprendre les raisons de ta venue ici_.

Avant de ne refermer la porte sur elle, Mey pu apercevoir le sourire inquiétant de la grande Médecin-nin. Un frisson la parcourus. Elle mijotait quelque chose. Et elle ne tarderait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Soudain, elle se détendit. Après 1tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve … N'est-ce pas ?


	2. Une Mission ou le Début d'une Alliance

Chapitre 2 : Une Mission ou Le début d'une alliance improbable

Sortant de la grande bâtisse abritant le bureau de la dirigeante, Mey se sentait toute excitée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : tout visiter, tout découvrir et faire connaissance avec tous ses plus grands héros. Mais, elle fût coupée dans son élan par un gargouillement assez embarrassant … Il était vrai que son entrée plus que remarquée dans le monde des Ninjas l'avait quelque peu mise en appétit ! Tenten, toujours présente à ses côtés émit un rire joyeux avant de répliquer :

_-Et bien ! J'ai crus comprendre que tu avais faim ! Nous avons pour habitude de nous retrouver afin de dîner tous ensemble après chaque grande mission … Si tu veux, nous pouvons y aller ? Ca pourra peut-être te permettre d'apprendre à mieux nous connaître et vis-versa … Enfin, au-delà de ce que tu sais déjà à notre sujet bien sûr ! _

_-Avec plaisir ! Je pari que nous dînons chez Ichiraku_, répondit Mey en souriant.

-_Exactement ! Halala ! Naruto et ses Ramens … Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est une des choses qui sont écrites dans ton Manga !_ , dit la maîtresse d'armes mi- amusée mi- exaspérée.

Fixant soudain Mey, Tenten l'a détailla du regard avant de poursuivre :

_-Il nous reste un peu de temps avant l'heure habituelle du rendez-vous … Je suppose que ta tenue doit être normale dans ton monde mais il va falloir faire une petite séance shopping si tu veux éviter les regards suspects! _

Mey l'a regarda surprise. Elle vît alors ses propres habits et constata avec effroi qu'il s'agissait des vêtements qu'elle avait enfilés juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Soit, un large T-shirt gris et un leggin noir. Elle rougit violemment et acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de la suivre dans les petites rues du village pour dénicher une petite boutique digne de ce nom. D'un air d'experte, la jeune Kunoichi lui désigna enfin une vitrine. Mey s'y approcha et fût tout de suite charmée par les différentes étoffes proposées. Elles décidèrent d'un commun accord d'y rentrer. Une sonnerie annonça leur entrée et une vieille dame vînt les accueillir.

-_Bonjour mesdemoiselles et bienvenu chez 'Kae & Traditions'. Puis-je vous apporter mon aide ?_ , demanda la souriante dame.

-_Et bien … Nous recherchons une tenue pour mon amie._ , répondit Tenten en désignant la brunette.

_-Hum … Je pense avoir ce qu'il vous faut_, répliqua la commerçante après avoir minutieusement inspectée notre Otaku.

Elle laissa les deux jeunes filles pour disparaître à l'arrière-boutique et revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Affichant toujours un sourire rassurant, elle tendit à Mey les tissus choisis et expliqua :

-_Il me semble que votre amie est une Ninja. Alors j'ai supposé que vous l'étiez également… __Mon choix s'est arrêté sur ces vêtements parce qu'ils sont élégants tout en vous laissant libre de vos mouvements ! Et, la couleur de la tunique ferra ressortir votre teint et vos yeux …_

Mey allait répondre qu'elle s'était trompé et qu'elle n'était pas une Kunoichi comme elle semblait le croire mais Tenten l'en empêcha et l'a traîna jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage. Avant que l'a brunette n'entre dans la cabine, Tenten lui prit le Manga qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains depuis la confrontation et le rangea dans sa sacoche pour la débarrasser. Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Mey n'en ressorte, vêtue d'une tunique traditionnelle Japonaise de couleur Carnation lui tombant à mi-cuisses et d'un short noir moulant. La tunique était échancrée sur les côtés et contrastée effectivement avec sa peau brune et ses yeux chocolat.

-_Ça te va merveilleusement bien ! On l'achète tout de suite ! Waw ! T'es trop chou comme ça ! Et puis, on voit enfin tes formes maintenant, lui dit Tenten en lui tirant la lang__ue._

_-Mais … Mais … Mais … Je ne peux pas accepter … C'est trop … On vient à peine de se rencontrer … Tu ne peux pas m'offrir ça … Et puis, pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à la commerçante que je n'étais pas une Kunoichi ?_ , demanda Mey.

-_Ecoute, je te l'offre e__t c'est tout. Je viens peut être de te rencontrer mais mon intuition me dit de te faire confiance. Tsunade-Sama ne t'aurait jamais acceptée si elle n'avait pas eu également cette impression. Si l'Hokage te fait confiance, alors moi aussi. Quant au fait que__ je n'ai rien dit sur ta condition … A partir du moment où tu traînes avec des Ninjas, tu peux à tout moment avoir à faire face à une urgence. Et je pense qu'être à l'aise dans ses habits est important. Houla ! On n'a pas vus le temps passer ! Vite vite, o__n paye et on y va !_

Mey la remercia grandement et se laissa emportait par la tornade brune après avoir saluait la chaleureuse vendeuse. Pendant tout le chemin menant au bar de Konoha, Tenten avait fait la conversation toute seule. En effet, Mey était complètement plongée dans ses pensées et appréhendait grandement sa nouvelle rencontre avec les Shinobis. Elle ne savait pas qui serait ou non présent à cette soirée improvisée. Elle se reprit juste avant d'entrer dans le restaurant parce que … « Ça ne me ressemble pas de ruminer comme ça ! Allez ! Joie et Bonne humeur ! Yosh ! ». Pénétrant dans la salle bondée, elle suivit sa nouvelle amie jusqu'à une table où plusieurs personnes étaient déjà installées. Ce fût avec soulagement qu'elle constata que la table n'était constituée que de trois jeunes femmes. Il s'agissait d'Ino, de Sakura et d'Hinata. Tenten paraissait surprise de constater le faible nombre de personnes présentent. Mais fût, quelque secondes plus tard, d'une bonne humeur excessive à la perspective d'une soirée entres filles. Sasuke, Neji et Saï avaient préférés rester chez eux pour une raison inconnus. Naruto avait dîné bien plus tôt en compagnie de Choji n'arrivant pas à tenir quelques heures de plus sans des Ramens dans le ventre. Lee avait directement reprit son entraînement. Et Kiba s'occupait d'Akamaru qui semblait quelque peu fatigué de la mission effectuée. Et c'est ainsi, que tous les Shinobis s'étaient désistés un à un afin de vaquer à leurs occupations respectives. C'est Sakura qui engagea la conversation en se présentant officiellement à Mey :

_-Enchantée de te rencontrer Mey-chan ! Je suis Sakura Haruno._ , dit Sakura plus par politesse que dans l'intention de se présenter étant donné qu'elle savait pertinemment que Mey la connaissait.

_-Bo__nsoir ! Moi, c'est Ino Yamanaka ! Enchantée également_. , répliqua Ino en faisant de même.

_-M-moi, c-c'est Hinata Hyûga. E-Enchantée_, bafouilla Hinata tout en rosissant à vus d'œil.

-_Enchanté ! Je suis Marine et fraîchement renommée Mey par votre cher __Baka blond ! C'est quand même mieux de vous rencontrer en d'autres circonstances que tout à l'heure_, dit Mey en riant.

Sakura en riant également répliqua alors :

_-En effet ! Tu nous as fait une entrée quelques peu remarqué ! _

_-Moi, le passage que j'ai a__doré était la confrontation Saï contre Mey ! Trop fort !_ , dit Ino.

_-J'avoue ! C'est chouette que quelqu'un l'ai remis légèrement à sa place … Il est très désagréable en ce moment_, constata Tenten.

_-Hum … A ce propos. Je me demandais pourquoi Sasuke et __Saï se trouvaient dans la même pièce ? Là où j'en suis dans l'histoire, Sasuke a réunis une équipe pour se venger de son frère et Saï fait partie de la tienne Sakura… J'ai raté un léger gros épisode on dirait !_, répliqua Mey en tortillant quelques mèches de cheveux.

_-En effet ! Plutôt un énorme épisode oui ! Sasuke est rentré après avoir réussi de se venger d'Itachi. Et l'Akatsuki est hors d'état de nuire maintenant. Grâce à Naruto d'ailleurs ! Du coup, Sasuke a réintégré notre équipe mais Saï est resté. On le considère comme un membre à part entière et non comme un simple remplaçant. Tsunade-Sama a accepté notre demande et tout est bien qui finit bien comme on dit ! _

Sasuke … Il n'y avait plus le « -kun » de l'époque … Et ça, Mey l'avait noté… Sakura semblait avoir évolué, et peut être même au détriment du beau ténébreux. Celle-ci semblait être heureuse du retour de son coéquipier … Mais elle avait une lueur triste dans ses yeux.

_-Ha ! Mais c'est génial ça ! Trop bien ! Sérieux ! C'est la meilleure suite__ qu'on pouvait imaginer ! Et mais j'y pense … Tu viens de me spoiler là !_ , dit soudain la brunette une aura meurtrière l'entourant.

_-S-Spoiler ?_ , demanda Hinata.

Se reprenant face à la petite bouille de la noiraude, Mey s'expliqua :

-_Laisse ! Un langa__ge de mon monde … Bref … Ino et Sakura ? J'ai une toute dernière question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis bien dix minutes maintenant … Depuis quand vous êtes redevenus amies ?_

La rose et la blonde se regardèrent quelques instants, surprises de l'étendue immense de connaissances qu'avait la brunette. Ino répondit pour les deux :

_-Disons que la cause de notre désaccord était Sasuke et qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes passées à autre chose … Et, il y a un autre homme dans ma vie maintenant…_

-_Choji n'est-ce __pas ?_ , demanda Mey sans aucun tact.

La réaction ne se fît pas attendre et Ino rougit instantanément.

_-Hum … O-oui ! Nous sommes ensemble depuis maintenant cinq mois, dit Ino comme pour se justifier._

_-Toutes mes félicitations Ino ! Yeah ! Enfin un couple !_ , répondit avec joie notre Otaku.

A la réaction de Mey, les jeunes femmes partirent toutes dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Cette jeune fille était tellement imprévisible et naturelle!

-_Merci Mey !_

Un serveur vînt par la suite prendre leurs commandes et c'est dans la bonne humeur que se poursuivit le repas. Ino la complimenta sur sa nouvelle tenue et les conversations allèrent bon train. La soirée passa à une allure folle et déjà, l'heure de se séparer sonna. Mey serra ses trois nouvelles amies dans ses bras avant de prendre le chemin de l'appartement de Tenten en compagnie de cette dernière. Au détour d'une ruelle, elles s'arrêtèrent devant un ancien bâtiment marqué par quelques fissures mais néanmoins charmant. La Kunoichi habitait seule et avait une chambre d'ami où Mey pourrait loger. Sa famille voulant à tout prix voyager avait à contre cœur laissé Tenten qui avait une carrière de Kunoichi à continuer. Le voyage étant temporaire avait été accepté par la jeune fille et celle-ci habitait seule depuis plus d'un mois à présent.

Mey éteignit sa lampe de chevet après avoir lancée un dernier regard au Manga posé sur sa table de nuit. Tenten était venue le lui rendre juste avant de se coucher. Récapitulant son extraordinaire journée, Mey pris une décision. Toute cette histoire semblait trop réelle … Mais qu'il s'agisse d'un rêve ou de la réalité, elle allait tout simplement se laisser porter…

Il était presque Onze heures lorsque Mey toqua à la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Elle attendit l'autorisation d'entrer et pénétra dans la pièce. Saï était déjà présent … Elle détourna le regard et salua la dirigeante du village avant de s'approcher du bureau comme celle-ci le lui avait demandé.

-_Bon, vous savez tout deux quelle est la raison de votre présence ce matin…,_ Commença Tsunade-Sama.

-_A vrai __dire, non. Je ne vois pas en quoi cette histoire me concerne_, la coupa Saï.

_-C'est simple Saï. Cette jeune fille vient d'un autre monde comme elle nous la expliqué hier. Si c'est réellement le cas, elle ne saura pas se défendre contre les quelques partisa__ns encore en liberté de l'Akatsuki …,_ continua la légendaire Sannin.

_-Les partisans de l'Akatsuki ? L'Akatsuki n'est pas détruite_ ? , ne put s'empêcher de demander Mey.

_-Ha ! Je vois que tu es bien informée jeune fille ! En effet, ses membres sont tous morts … Mais, il semble que certains Ninjas aient été conquis par cette organisation … Ils vénèrent la puissance dont l'Akatsuki a fait preuve. Et, ils se prennent pour les descendant de celle-ci … Nous en avons neutralisé pas mal mais il en reste encore en liberté. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque c'est pourquoi je te charge Saï, de lui apprendre les bases du Taijutsu. Et je n'accepte aucun refus !_

La nouvelle eu l'effet d'une bombe pour Mey. De tous les Shinobis, il a fallu que ce soit Saï qui lui apprenne le Taijutsu … Saï ! Le garçon qu'elle a eu en horreur dès son arrivée ! Elle n'avait décidément pas de chance ! Il fallait qu'elle se prépare psychologiquement aux nouvelles disputes indéniables qu'elle allait devoir affronter. En plus d'un caractère opposé au jeune garçon, Mey n'était absolument pas sportive. « _Génial ! Je vais galérer à faire du sport … Et en plus, en charmante compagnie_ » pensa-t-elle ironique. Tsunade poursuivit :

_-Ca, c'était la première partie de l'entretien. Maintenant, il faut chercher à comprendre comment tu as atterri ici et que faire pour que tu puisses repartir. De quoi te rappelles-tu ?_

_-Alors … Je me souviens d'avoir terminé le dernier tome, celui que je vous ai montré la dernière fois. Après mettre légèrement énervé dessus, je me suis couchée … Et, je me suis réveillée ici._

_-Humm … Ca ne nous avance pas beaucoup_, grogna Tsunade.

_-Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre ! Je suis aussi perdue que vous … _

_-Et, peut-on savoir pourquoi tu étais énervé après avoir terminé ta __lecture_, interrompu Saï d'un ton hautain.

_-Ben … C'est un peu bête mais… Disons qu'on attend depuis des années que certains couples se forment … Et que ça ne vient toujours pas …. Et vus que je __ne suis pas patiente de nature … Hé hé hé ! Je me souviens mê__me d'avoir souhaité être à Konoha histoire de les aider à se bouger un peu ! Quand même, être des Ninjas surpuissants mais complètements incapable de gérer sa vie sentimentale, ça craint quoi _!

_-Attends ! Tu as souhaité ça ? Juste avant de te coucher ?_, demanda l'Hokage.

_-O-Oui en effet. Il me semble même que les maux de têtes ont commencés à ce moment-là_, balbutia Mey perdue.

Tsunade fît mine de réfléchir pendant quelques minutes et afficha enfin un sourire amusé.

_-Je crois avoir la solution pour que__ tu puisses rentrer chez toi_. annonça-t-elle.

_-Ah Oui ?_ , dit Mey avec espoir.

_-Hm Hm. Pour cela, il faut que tu réussisses une mission : L'entremetteuse._

_-L'entremetteuse ? V-vous pensez que …,_ commença Mey.

_-Oui, tu as compris. Il va falloir que tu réunisses tous les couples auxquels tu as pensé. Tu me feras parvenir la liste des malheureux demain soir au plus tard. Tu as carte blanche ! Saï, l'aideras. Maintenant que tu es dans la confidence, tu es obligé d'être son complice. _

Mey n'en revenait pas ! C'était dont ça … Elle avait du pain sur la planche si elle voulait retourner dans son monde. Mais elle était surtout très excitée à l'idée de cette mission ! Elle allait bien s'amuser … Tout à coup, elle se souvint de la dernière phrase prononcé par Tsunade … Saï devra l'aider. Ca réduisait son enthousiasme de moitié … Elle le regarda, s'attendant à une objection. Mais contre toute attente, rien ne vînt. Ils sortirent du bureau et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

_-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Tu me détestes pour une raison inconnus et ça se voit. Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas refuser ? _

_-C'est simple. Parce que plus vite cette mission se termine, plus vite tu pars._

Et il se retourna.

Devant sa pile de papier, Tsunade avait le sourire. Finis l'ennui, Mey allait bien la distraire.


End file.
